The present invention generally relates to the field of bacteriology. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and formulations for degrading bacterial spores (e.g., neutralizing, destroying, or killing bacterial spores), wherein the formulations contain low-toxicity, human-compatible, and materials-compatible reagents and are conducive to safe and facile containment, delivery, and application by a human.
Anthrax is an acute disease caused by exposure to the bacterium Bacillus anthracis. Most forms of the disease are lethal, affecting both humans and animals. Like many other members of the genus Bacillus, Bacillus anthracis can form dormant endospores which are often referred to as “spores.” These dormant spores are able to survive in harsh conditions for decades or even centuries. When these dormant spores are inhaled, ingested, or come into contact with a skin lesion on a host, they may become reactivated and rapidly multiply.
Due to their lethal effects and rugged tenacity in a wide range of environments, Bacillus anthracis spores (anthrax spores) can be utilized as an effective biological weapon. Correspondingly, technologies to destroy or decontaminate Bacillus anthracis culture facilities are a major national security need. Generally, large quantities of bleach or other toxic chemical reagents are required to degrade Bacillus anthracis spores and cultures for the production of spores. A primary approach to the decontamination of a Bacillus anthracis culture facility is the application of a spore-degrading chemical reagent into the facility. For this approach to be practical, the chemical reagent must be sufficiently easy to transport and handle (e.g., low human toxicity and easily contained) so that it may be safely delivered in potentially challenging operational environments. Harsh, reactive chemical reagents that may endanger operators and require special equipment are undesirable, as are chemical reagents that may degrade equipment or other inert materials within the operational environment, referred to herein as reagents that do not have high materials-compatibility.
Clostridium difficile spores are the primary causative agent of the major hospital-associated disease Clostridium difficile infection (CDI). Therefore, control of CDI in the hospital environment would significantly enhance patient health. Suitable cleaning methods are those that are capable of destroying CDI spores without harming individuals (including humans and animals), such as the patients and healthcare workers within the hospital environment. Current methods for control of CDI spores utilize chemical reagents that are too harsh (such as bleach) or insufficiently sporocidal (such as alcohol) to be optimally effective.
Accordingly, there are various needs for methodologies capable of decontaminating environments containing bacterial spores, including but not limited to Bacillus anthracis spores and/or Clostridium difficile spores, preferably by degrading (e.g., neutralizing, destroying, or killing) the spores. In addition, such methodologies preferably utilize formulations whose constituents are nontoxic, human-compatible, and have high materials-compatibility, while also being conducive to safe and facile containment, delivery, and application by humans.